Silent Euphoria
by Rasain
Summary: Julia spends her vacation in France. It's her last night in Paris and she gets an unexpected visit. OOC


Europe, France, 

Paris

The clock on the nightstand read 3:12 a.m.

An eerie silence ruled over the entire house.

The wind caressed the freshly cut grass, carrying with it a sweet, intoxicating smell of full-blown Acacia flowers. The scent entered the bedroom through the half-closed window, molding around the sleeping form of a woman. Her burnt sienna colored hair covered the pillow, tips hanging over the edge of the bed, slowly moving as the warm breeze pushed its way through them.

The heavy curtains were shielding her face from the soft silver light coming from the full moon outside, but still the darkness was not enough to hide the pallor of her skin and the slow movement of her fingers upon the sheet.

Her hands were tightly gripping the fabric, an alarmed attempt to push the trigger of the imaginary gun she held, then she relaxed.

Soft murmurs passed through her lips, bordered by panic, one would say they were. And a feeling of loneliness that would have made the heart of a _particular someone_ quench. Not many people would know that there was a time when panic was a stranger to them, and loneliness never existed.

_"...lay open... to an ... a-attack..." _

She grimaced in the dark. A grimace of pain caused by memories and possible scenarios she had created each time she asked herself "what if?".

What if she didn't want to know about his past?

_But she wanted to know him, she insisted on it._

What if he wouldn't have accepted that mission, even though it meant so much to him?

_She would have done the same as he did._

What if... What if he hadn't loved her so much, after all?

_But he did. And she reminded herself that every time she thought about them. _

Julia woke up with a start and immediately felt for the light switch on the side of the bed. The darkness was replaced by soft, yellow light.

A moan escaped her throat. Her pupils considerably decreased all of a sudden and her hand shot up from under the quilt to shelter her eyes.

It took her a time to calm down her racing heart and to get accustomed to the new change of light. When the burning sensation in her chest died out, she threw both of her legs over the edge of the bed and hit the parquet with a small thud.

Francisque, her French host, was sleeping soundly in his bedroom, Julia remarked as she peered in through the open door. One hand over his head, the other lay on the nightstand, while both of his feet were dangling above the floor. Nothing to worry about.

She silently stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

While she gulped the cold liquid down, her nerves started to relax.

It was the last day of her vacation in France. She barely managed to convince her superiors that she needed a break, not more than a few days. And she promised herself she would spend them far away from there.

The floor tiles under her feet gleamed into the moonlight and as she looked up toward the door which took you to the back garden, she realized it was unlocked. Flinging back her hair, Julia put down the liquid container and turned the key in the lock.

A low buzz touched her ears as she spun on her feet to head back to her quarters. It was the French man's mobile sitting on the table next to an agenda. He got a message.

Amelie, she read on the screen as she passed past it. Never heard of her.

Julia shrugged to herself as she exited the kitchen and crossed the hall back to her dorm, ignoring other sounds.

Something was missing. As if it was there until a moment ago, and it isn't anymore.

The door closed behind her, isolating her completely from the rest of the house. Still, she felt as if she was stalked. As if the shadow of a man would come out from the darkened corners of the room.

Her body felt cold. Her hands were freezing. The blood in her veins turned into ice as her hazel eyes paused upon a peach colored envelope on her pillow.

Soft snores came in through the door. Francisque was still sleeping.

One hand picked up the envelope, careful as if to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming, while the other searched inside.

The tips of her fingers found the sheet and brought it upward.

Her hands unfolded it slowly.

Her thoughts were clouded by pure astonishment, but still her eyes were fogged by doubt. It looked like and uneven trade for her happiness. To give up safety, even for a moment, in a world so full of danger. Why did he do it?

She held her breath for a short moment, waiting to see if something was going to happen. If she closed her eyes, would it disappear? Would her dreams abandon her now that she knew for sure that she was not alone ? Would she still dream about his return? She was never alone. And he was never gone.

Even though seas and entire continents divided them, she was sure that he'll always come looking for her, to make sure she was fine.

She couldn't touch what she wanted, she could only see it. Julia let that thought sweep through her mind as she turned around and looked at the window, hoping to see a ghost from her past.

The letter ended with a promise. And she knew that he was going to keep it.

All that's left from yesterday are not the memories, but the feelings they bring you.


End file.
